


Big Brother Duties [Feat. Josh Dun]

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Big Brother Josh Dun, Boyfriend Jack Barakat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: Being Josh Dun's younger sister was one thing but being Jack Barakat's girlfriend was a whole other concept in itself.  Although of very accepting nature, your brother judges it necessary to caution the guitarist but only in the most brief way. After all, that's all that's needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since All Time Low and Twenty One Pilots are both signed to Fueled by Ramen, and since I'm a fan of both bands, I got inspired to write a crossover of the two.

For two men that were born on the exact same day and year, they sure had two distinct personalities. Although the instrument they mastered set them apart, distinct lifestyles, different perspectives on life and unique musical tastes were primarily the factors which made them contrast.

This observation, you came to realize, was a product of three events that occurred in the last few months of your life. In succession, you were a witness to somebody's career taking on a new direction, you embarked on a childhood dream and you also feel in love unexpectedly. Not that you were in the position to complain; thousands of girls would have loved to be in your shoes.

Being Josh Dun's younger sister was one thing but being Jack Barakat's girlfriend was a whole other concept in itself. The fact that fate had wanted for them to co-occur in unison was mind-blowing, if not a fantasy. 

However, being Josh's sister wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. Unbeknownst to most, the latter obligatory involved 3 AM phone calls discussing the science of drumming, light teasing, and unfortunately being mocked for your intense fangirling, particularly over the Baltimoreans that made up pop-punk band All Time Low.

Then again, since your relationship with the Lebanese guitarist was initiated by your older brother, you had absolutely no right to complain about his badgering ways. If anything, you should be grateful for them.

                                                                                               ___________

_“We're going on tour with All Time Low. Wanna meet them?” your older brother Josh asked casually as he stampeded into the shared New York suite, after arriving from a day-long business meeting with Fueled by Ramen. The fact that you were tagging along on this trip was an opportunity that went beyond gratefulness._

_“What? Why?” you replied from your bedside reading position in extreme confusion, your eyes leaving the printed ink in your hands to find a buoyant Josh sitting at the foot of the room's second Queen sized bed._

_“Twenty One Pilots is co-headlining with All Time Low. Me and Tyler want to meet up with them before going on the road. Do you want to join us when we do?” he explained in a rational tone, his eyes and voice warm, evidently set on delivering immense news._

_“What?” you asked in complete confusion, your back straightening as you squinted your eyes and furrowed your eyebrows in Josh's direction, still not comprehending what had been said despite his many efforts._

_“Do you want to meet All Time Low or not?” this time Josh's voice took on an irked tone, unfortunately not contributing to your already limited comprehension of the situation._

_“What?” you demanded explanation once more, still completely confused by the situation, your eyebrow furrowing deeper into concentration._

_“Seriously (Y/N)?” he reprimanded, his arms crossing over his chest before attempting to explain one last time. “How many times do I have to repeat myself so it's clear to you? Me and Tyler are touring with All Time Low so we—”_

_“-You're going on tour with All Time Low?” your exclamation cut off his explanation, a result of your brain fully comprehending the nature of the information. Then as confusion littered your brain once more, you sprung up to sit sideways on the foot of your bed in order to communicate better with your brother. “But how? You guys aren't even the same style of music!”_

_“So now you understand?” Josh responded in annoyance, instead of answering your pressing questions, almost reducing you to nothing._

_“Hey, it's not my fault!” your voice took on a defensive tone as you made a quick comeback, your hands landing on your hips as a statement of the latter. “You can't spring something on me like that and expect me not to have feels!”_

_“You and your feels” Josh rolled his eyes in reply, mocking the word “feels”. Yet, the second part of his response took on a much more rational tone as his explained the logic behind the touring politics. “Anyway, to answer your question, All Time Low is signed to the same label as us and Fueled by Ramen noticed that All Time Low and Twenty One Pilots fans are essentially similar so they decided to make us tour together. That's why both bands were asked to meet with the label today.”_

_The moment your essential senses traveled the life-changing information to your brain, you hopped of the bed as to tackle your brother in a massive bear hug, his embrace automatically engulfing your body. “Oh my God congratulations Josh, that's great! I’m so happy for you!” you exclaimed in the happiest of spirits over his shoulder._

_However, his reply was not one you were expecting. Rather than emotional gratitude or even anticipation about the future, Josh's reply was a momentous question that was asked in the most casual of ways._

_“We're hanging out with them tomorrow. Wanna join?”_

_Eyes bulging at the question, you detached yourself from the hug momentarily and scooted a few inches further away from Josh before you answered in a series of choked words._

_“A-A-A-Are you serious Josh?”_

_“Why wouldn't I be (Y/N)?” both his tone and his facial expression demonstrated pain as Josh responded in an offended tone. Yet, before you had the chance to offer any type of apology, your brother seemed to have forgotten about the ache he experienced seconds before, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked in an insisting matter, “Are you coming or not?”_

_At the sound of his ways, an anew confidence and determination developed throughout your entire body as you confirmed your presence. However, when you found yourself in front of Alex, Zach, Rian and Jack a day later, you realized that perhaps you had overestimated your vulnerability and confidence limits._

_“Of course, I'm coming! You think I'd pass this up?”_

                                                                                                 ___________

_“Guys, I hope you don't mind but I brought my younger sister (Y/N) along.” Josh gestured in your direction as he presented you to the four members of All Time Low sitting at a circular table in the empty restaurant chosen for the meeting._

_“Nice to meet you (Y/N). I'm Alex, this is Rian, this is Ja—“as Alex had sweetly started saying each of the band member names, information that you had memorized quite some time ago, your hearing momentarily ceased functioning for one sole reason: although very brief, each had shared some form of visual contact with you. Identifiable emotions then arose._

_Confinement because of Alex Gaskarth's charming personality._

_Intimidation due to Zack Merrick's enormous musculature._

_Jealousy because of Rian Dawson's toothpaste commercial smile._

_And most importantly weakness due to the hunk of a man that was Jack Barakat._

_In addition to encompassing the other men's qualities, except for massive musculature, the handsome Lebanese guitarist had every quality in his possession to send an aroused person like yourself tumbling to the ground. The elegance that oozed from his black striped red hair, his elegantly curved eyebrows and his groomed beard, as well as the immeasurable confidence and happiness that his brown glimmering eyes and mega-toothed smile showcased overwhelmed you to the point of feeling as though your knees were about to collapse on you._

_” (Y/N)? Aren't you going to say hi?” the manner in which Josh scolded you snapped you out of your reverie, making you realize that by now Alex had finished the introductions and was expecting some form of response. Extremely nervous at the prospect of that idea, you stuttered out a reply._

_“I-I-I, hi?”_

_“Guys, please respect my sister's nervousness. She's a really dedicated fan of the band and meeting all of you is a big deal,” Relief began lifting off your shoulders as Josh truthfully explained your state, making you realize that no matter the situation, your big brother was always there to back you up._

_Then, again, was he really?_

_“She likes you guys so much that she has a blog dedicated to All Time Low and has a not so secret crush on Ja—”_

_Bursting out the coffee shop front door before Josh completed his sentence, you let your fat hot tears streak down your face and expressed your rage on the luckily empty sidewalk. Once composed, you called a cab to bring you back as quickly as possible to your hotel, imagining that Josh was further embarrassing you as the time went on._

_____________

_“You sure made an impression on the guys today,” Josh stated as he stampeded in the suite just like he had done the night before, forcing you to lift your tear-stained face from your mindless scrolling to look up to him._

_“Because of y—” you began shouting in his direction, where he was sitting on the foot of his bed, wanting to point out that if he hadn't embarrassed you like he had, you wouldn't have escaped. But before you could fully accuse him of anything, he cut you off with yet another one of his surprising questions spoken in the most casual of tones._

_“So much that they want you to come on tour with us.”_

_“What?” you shouted, eyes bulging and body freezing at the proposition, the soft sound of your phone being dropped on the comforter the only indicator that your body was conscious._

_Spoken with a mixture of excitement and pride, Josh's next explanation concerning this suggestion clarified some of your doubts. “I think the guys like you (Y/N), despite what you pulled back there. They even said, and I quote, “Josh, please invite (Y/N). We like that she's shy and we want to get to know her better”._

_What Josh had omitted to say that day was that it wasn't All Time Low's common suggestion to invite you on the road but rather Jack Barakat's, a proposition that you quickly understood._                                 

                                                                                               ___________

_“(Y/N)!”_ completely startled by your boyfriend's cry, you automatically shift your gaze from the diary placed in your lap (where you had been reminiscing on previous life-changing events), to the rather hilarious scene unraveling in front of you. One where your lean pink-haired brother was attempting to tackle your lanky raven-haired boyfriend across a makeshift football field, the members of their respective teams ready to assist if need be.

From your sitting position, you giggle in response to the hilarity of the situation, then firmly close your journal and solely focus your gaze on the two most important men in your life playing cat and mouse over a shaped brown piece of leather during one of their few days off from playing shows. It was amusing to say the least.

_“Ouf ! ”_ the sound that escapes from Jack's lips, a result of your brother tackling him to the ground, of course, sets your heart hammering in your chest. Even more so when Josh pins Jack firmly to the ground, rendering your boyfriend a prisoner of your brother's tattooed arms.

“I'm sorry that I have to do this,” Josh begins apologizing in a respectful manner once he's sure that Jack is absolutely immobile, then continues, “but as a big brother, it's my duty to protect my little sister.” Then, the buffer of the two men snakes his hands around but doesn’t squeeze Jack's thin wrists before concluding with a weighty statement that not only strikes your boyfriend's body in unadulterated fear but yours as well. A reaction that is unquestionably wanted.

  “For your sake, Jack, I hope that you never cheat on (Y/N) because trust me, the pain and fear you will experience will be much, much, much, _much_ worse.”


End file.
